


The Path You Choose

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [36]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Hallucinations, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: A retelling ofArrowseason 7, episode 21 "Living Proof" This is everything I hoped to see on screen, but did not.Felicity feels their baby kick for the first time after Emiko attacks. Oliver has a not so surprising visit from his dead best friend, who helps him confession a very important piece of information to his family.





	The Path You Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the brevity of this story, it's a while since I wrote anything. But I do hope you all enjoy reading it.

A heart monitor beeps in the bunker. That stupid machine is the only proof telling Felicity that Oliver is still alive. Even after all they’ve been through this year alone, it’s as if every May, they’re cursed with yet another psychopath trying to kill them. 

Dig places a hand on her shoulder, “Oliver will come back soon. He’s a stubborn piece of work. All he could think about in the field was protecting you and the baby”

Her friend’s attempt at reassurance doesn’t make the situation any better. Emiko dropped a goddamn building on her husband and shot an arrow at their unborn child. All for what? Her petty daddy issues. No, it’s not fair, so no one is going to hurt her children or husband ever again. 

“I know, John.” Felicity whispers tearfully, gaze scanning over every inch of him. “I just need to hear his voice. Come on, Oliver please.”

After a failed mission at a small chemical plant in Pennytown, Dig and Roy lug the unconscious archer on a stretcher from the elevator to their medical area. They knew he wouldn’t want to go to Starling General — not with the Ninth Circle dipping their money into every major network in this Hellhole of a forsaken city. Although, the main concern is getting Oliver better. The good cocktail of pain meds to help Oliver helped him rest. It eases the pain from bruises, crush injuries to his ribs, and his dislocated shoulder. But he isn’t out of the woods yet.

“Felicity, there’s no use trying to…” Roy urges, trying to get his friend to go home.

The blonde hacker snaps, “I don’t need advice or pity. I need one of you to keep watch.”

John grimaces, looking at his watch. He had to get back to the apartment for story time. 

“We know you have to get home to Lyla and the kids. I’ll stand guard.”

Dig sighs heavily, “Call me if anything changes.”

“I got this.” Roy promises, picking up his bow

John appears doubtful, but bit his tongue and decides to leave anyway.

“Felicity?” Her partner wonders.

“Yeah, yeah, I know we’ve been through a lot worse.” The expectant mother waves off, eyes trained on her man, “Say hi to Lyla for me.”

“Will do.” Dig bids, disappearing in the elevator.

It’s almost reminiscent of the time Felicity found him bleeding in her mini Cooper, and thus the formation of Original Team Arrow started from there. Oliver was in bad shape then. However, he always finds his way back to her. 

Felicity falls asleep, hair frazzled out of its ponytail and head resting above his bad knee.

_ Oliver, in his medicated haze of slumber, dreams of this beautiful cabin in the wood, This place is more than some random adventure out in nature. This spot feels like home. He envisions his wife holding an adorable and thankfully healthy blue eyed baby girl, no older than a year. _

_ “Say, bye bye Daddy.” Felicity tells their daughter. _

_ Mia utters random syllables that sound like “Na Ba ba! Dadda!” _

_ Oliver chuckles, “Bye, where am I going?” _

_ “To see Tommy on the lake like you do every year for your birthday.” His wife supplies, adjusting the infant against her chest since she only wants to face frontwards. _

_ “Right.” Her husband forces a smile, yet the blood drains from his face as a flash of Tommy under rubble snaps in his mind. “How could I forget?” _

_ Felicity feels his forehead, “Are you sick or something?” _

_ “Never better.” He shrugs, planting a long kiss that lingers on their lips as they’re careful not to squish Mia between them. Despite that, Mia swiftly kicks her father’s ribs. “Ow! Okay, remind me to cut her toenails before bed.” _

_ The baby giggles when her dad rubs the spot she just kicked. _

_ “Pshht, Mia’s tough just like her old man.” _

_ “Old?” Oliver scoffs dramatically, feigning offense, “You weren’t saying that at sunrise, Mrs. Smoak-Queen.” _

_ “No, you’re thinking of tonight if you keep talking, Queen. Mia already got her fight skills, and I think her toenails are fine if we wait another day. ” Her mother states matter-of-factly until the infant scratches Felicity while trying to grab her hair. _

_ Oliver quips playing, “You were saying, Honey?” _

_ “Okay, noted.” The tech mogul relents, Eskimo kissing their kiddo, “And that goes for her fingernails too. Just what am I going to do with you, Missy?” _

_ Mia coos, “Mama” and makes her hungry face as if in response _

_ Oliver acknowledges, “I should head out before it gets dark. Bye, girls. Love you both 220/10.” _

_ “We love you more.” Felicity mentions as she and Mia look at Oliver with the most adoring baby blue eyes, “Say bye bye Daddy. Say we love you.” _

_ Mia waves goodbye and sends a loud, wet, flying smooch, babbling “Ba ba Dadda Ba!” _

_ Oliver gives his girls what he and Felicity have been known to call the sundae kiss. Smooch one is the ice cream, and the other follow up kiss is the cherry on top. _

_ “I’ll see you both soon.” _

_ “No rush. Miss Mia Charlotte and I are going to get wild and crazy with push toys, Netflix, and mama juice.” _

_ Oliver crosses his arms, yet can’t hide those telltale dimples when his pillowy lips tick up in a soft smile. _

_ “Relax. Red wine for me.” Felicity assures, “Milk for this scrumptious little babe.” _

_ “Gotcha,” Oliver winks flirtatiously as he finally heads for the front door. _

_ His gaze lingers on them lovingly for just one moment more. Oliver feels deep in every fiber of his being that he’s not supposed to be here. However, he’s never allowed to be this happen. Oliver simply wants this one peaceful time in their lives to last as long as it can. The archer isn’t quite exactly sure where to go, although his feet propel him to the lake like Oliver’s on autopilot. Tommy sits in a tiny motorboat built for two. _

_ Tommy greets with a wide grin, twiddling his thumbs, “You don’t look too shocked to see me, buddy.” _

_ His best friend sighs heavily, surprisingly smiling at a time like this, “Well, this isn’t our first chat in your afterlife, Tommy.” _

_ “You’re not even curious as to why I’m here. Wow, I feel cheap, bro.” _

_ “All right. I’ll play am I alive, dead, or unconscious this time?” Oliver suspects with an eye roll. _

_ Tommy does his best Ed McMahon impression, “Ding, ding, ding! You just won the prize inside door number three, sir.” _

_ His memory is a little fuzzy. _

_ “Why?” _

_ His dead friend explains, “Oliver, your secret half sister just dropped a whole building on you. But like you always, do, you handsome motherfucker, you survived.” _

_ “Woah.” The Emerald Archer realizes, touching the back of his head, “I must have one Hell of a concussion.” _

_ Tommy lists casually, “Well, some crush injuries, and definitely a lot of PTSD right about now. But don’t worry, don’t worry, your wife - man, that feels weird to say - Oliver Jonas Queen - has a beautiful wife, who’s a literal genius. Felicity called in that super hot doctor from Starling General, and she hooked you up with the fun stuff.” _

_ “Felicity… the baby. Emiko attacked Felicity and our baby. I have to wake up. I have to get back to them.” Oliver’s unsure whether or not to calm his galloping heart or slap himself awake. He starts to raise his palm to his stubbly cheek. _

_ His former friend advises, “That won’t work this time, Ollie.” _

_ “So what will?” Oliver growls, rivaling his Green Arrow modulator. _

_ Tommy wonders, stroking his facial hair, “Well, first of all, no need to get angry face, Oliver. Now what do you think of my beard? The big guy told me himself I look better with it.” _

_ “Thomas Arthur Merlyn, quit playing games, you fucking asshole.” _

_ His deceased pal scoffs, “Rude, first answer the question, Queen.” _

_ After a few deep calming breaths, his anger fizzles out like the last spark in a campfire. _

_ Oliver lets out a breathy laugh. Oh, lord help him. “It actually looks good on you, man. You kind of look like one of dickishly handsome TV doctors.” _

_ “Right?! You know there’s this arrogant, but devilishly good looking cardiologist in Chicago. Mom and I spotted him while peeking at a Rockets/Cubs games. Dr. Connor Rhodes, he could be my identical twin.” _

_ “Uh, I’ll take your word for it.” Oliver concedes, placing his hands on his hips, “Now what’s the second thing?” _

_ Tommy directs with a hand gesture, “Get in the damn boat.” _

_ “Fuck no.” His friend denies adamantly, “I hate boats.” _

_ “Ollie, it’s the only way.” _

_ “No, no, no. There has to be another way.” _

_ His buddy challenges, “Do you want to get home to your wife and kid or don’t you?” _

_ Oliver trepidatiously steps on the small motorboat once it’s docked near a post on the grassy shore. _

_ The Archer spat, “There. I’m in. Now what, you fucker?” _

_ Tommy chuckles, “Aw, I missed you too, buddy.” _

_ “Come on, Merlyn.” _

_ “Okay, let’s go.” _

_ Tommy starts the boat. The little motors whir loudly, and water ripples as the duo sets off on their destination. Oliver’s fingers flex, twisting his wedding band repeatedly. The Emerald Archer’s complexion sours into a shade of green that would oddly go well with his super suit. _

_ Oliver exhales in heaving breaths, “Oh, thank god, we stopped. Now why are we here?” _

_ “Take a look.” His best friend guides him to two different paths. _

_ Mountains and the jungles of Lian Yu appear in the murky water’s reflection. On the other side, their cabin in Bloomsfield appears in a golden halo surrounded by greenery and flowers. _

_ “What is this, man? Some Morpheus level shit, take the red or blue pill?” _

_ His angelic guardian responds cryptically with a shrug, “Maybe.” _

_ Oliver’s callused hand sweeps over his face, “Look, Tommy, if this is some B.S. lecture about how I’m not father and I don’t have to keep paying for my parents’ mistakes, I understand that. I learned my lesson two years ago.” _

_ “Did you?” Tommy taps the roughened scar, where his Bratva tattoo once remained. Suddenly, the tattoo Constantine transferred onto glows in a heavenly light. _

_ “I’m getting there.” Oliver admits, his whole face flushing pink as a warmth washes over. He feels so calm and pure. “My heart’s guarded.” _

_ “Exactly,” The angel concurs. “It always has been.” _

_ The angelic light fades as his thoughts drift into stopping Emiko no matter what. _

_ Tommy figures, “My visit is not about whether or not you want to, ahem, take care of your secret half sister. You do whatever it takes to protect your family. They deserve that much.” _

_ “Okay…” Oliver surmises slowly, forehead crinkling, “So then what’s up, man?” _

_ “Tell Felicity the truth about your deal with The Monitor. If you don’t, you’ll be stuck on that shitty island for the rest of your days. If you do, you can live you always wanted with your wife and kids. Do you understand?” _

_ “Yes.” Oliver nods, truly feeling the weight of his dead friend’s words. He bites his the inside of his cheek, holding back tears. But his eyes have sheens of sadness and regret. “I miss you every day.” _

_ “I know. But I’m always with you.” Tommy squeezes his friend’s shoulder, pulling Oliver into a quick embrace, “I swear I will always look out for you and your family.” _

_ “Oliver, Oliver,” Felicity calls to him, pleading and desperate, “Honey, can you hear me? Please just open your eyes.” _

_ Tommy snaps his fingers, “Time to go, Oliver.” _

Oliver gasps awake, vision darting around what should be the familiarity of the bunker. His left arm unintentionally yanks at the IV. The heart monitor goes crazy, indicating his heart’s rapid pace.

His wife comforts, “Hey, it’s all right. It’s all right. I’m here.”

His eyes slip shut, taking three slow deep breaths. Felicity’s arms wrap around him in a long hug. She never wants to let go, and under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t either. But there’s this twinge of pain nagging at his shoulder.

“Ow, Honey, my shoulder.” He grunts, caressing her messy hair as best can with tubes attached to him.

She breathes gently against his bare chest on Oliver’s good side, “I’m not even sorry. I’m just so glad you’re okay.”

“Are you both all right? Is she okay in there?” Her husband rasps as Felicity leaves his bedside, “Hey, where are you going?”

“Hold on, you big teddy bear.” Felicity quips playfully, wheeling over a monitor, some other equipment, and a small tube of warm gel in the pocket of her black hoodie. “I’ll be right back. I have a surprise for you. He kicked for today for the first time.”

“She did?” Oliver reiterates, surprising coloring his tone. Felicity rubs the back of her neck when she remembers the exact moment. 

* * *

**_A Few Hours Earlier_ **

Felicity and Alena’s fingers race across the keyboard. Their rhythm matches one another as they type in long lines of code as security measures to keep Arsenal, Spartan, and Green Arrow safe.

Alena mentions, pitch rising with nerves, “I don’t know how you even breathe on this job.”

“I don’t.” Felicity deadpans, voice in all seriousness. “Come on, Oliver. Where are you?”

Alena’s eyes bug out as she sees an unknown woman approach them. “Hey um, random question. Felicity’s CTO asks, tone quavering with anxiety, “Did you add another person to your Justice League?”

Boots creak every so quiet as an intruder steps onto the platform with Felicity’s precious tech babies. Felicity’s whips her rolling chair quickly, standing in front of Alena.

Emiko smirks, nocking a black arrow, “You I expected.”

“Please… don’t” Felicity begins to reason with her.

Emiko doesn’t care, though she holds her weapon at a standstill, “Too bad for your friend though. I thought you’d be eager to join to your husband.”

“Please don’t kill me, I’m pregnant.” Felicity begs for her life and their baby’s, hands raised up in defense as her crazy sister-in-law fires an arrow and misses. She breathes heavily, voice wracked with fear, “This baby is innocent just like you were when Robert your family. Please don’t kill an innocent child.”

Emiko looks like she scored a jackpot before firing another arrow at the bunker’s grid, “Good to know.”

The lights die down. Felicity and Alena fall to their knees after Emiko disappears with those freaky ninja skills of her. Alena pants unevenly. Suddenly, Felicity feels something — little soft thuds and flutters from inside the womb. Her hand rests there on that very spot.

“Are you all right?” Alena sputters in question, “Is your b-baby okay?”

“Yeah, he’s… We’re fine. H-he just kicked.”

That is supposed to be a truly happy time in her pregnancy, but that fact is she can’t even enjoy. The baby kicked after Mommy and her friend were attacked. Guess, he does really take after his face. But what kind of life will their children have if they can’t protect them? These thoughts race through Felicity’s mind. Her magenta painted lips purse in a thin line as she and Alena focus on fixing the bunker’s power grid.

* * *

_**Present Time (Midnight) Bunker** _

His eyes half lidded with exhaustion, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you, both of you. I love you so much.”

“We know.” Her fingertips run through his blonde, salt, and pepper hair as if she’s petting a sleepy kitty.

Oliver hesitates, barely about to get the words. Yet he does, “Mm F’lissy, wait, first,  there’s something really important I have to tell you.”

“Nothing good ever comes after those words.”

Felicity is right pet usual. Nothing did. Oliver explains his deal with The Monitor just as Tommy told him to do. It doesn’t spell death. It just means he, Barry, and Kara will be off world for who knows long helping The Monitor find heroes from other Earths to protect the multiverse.

His wife laughs bitterly, “I’m surprised you told me long before he shows up.”

Oliver grimaces, yeah, he certainly doesn’t have the best track record when it relates to withholding the truth.

“So now what?” Her husband inquires with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

Felicity vows, draping her hand over his bruised knuckles, “We do what we always do, we’ll find another way. Now before you fall asleep, can I show you my surprise?”

“Okay,” he grins tiredly.

Felicity sets up an ultrasound machine just like how Caitlin instructed when she and Barry flew from Star Labs. She rolls a spare gurney, lifts her t-shirt up just underneath her breasts, and waits for the machine to warm up Oliver watches in silent awe as his wife, his beautiful brilliant wife, basically performs her own ultrasound. They first hear the baby's strong heartbeat after Felicity squirts the thankfully warm gel on her bare belly.

The mother-to-be says excitedly, “There she is.”

Gray video imagery is a bit grainy, but they love to see this little one move even for the shortest moment.

“Ha!” Her husband snort laughs, fingertips intertwining with her free hand, “You said she.”

“Whether, the baby is a he or she, they’re perfect.” Felicity insists adamantly.

A smile lifts his lips, “So are you, Baby. I’m so happy, you’re both safe.”

“Me too.”

Their nights will never be normal. The expectant parents are happy to wrap up their evening just like this. The three of them safe beside each other. Their lives will never be easy, but it’s important to make each and every milestone count.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichellewrites](https://twitter.com/dmichellewrites)


End file.
